The Molecular Biology and Protein Analysis Core is a major resource for the Center because it will provide needed reagents and technological services, as well as transferring methodology and as a training center. Specific technological services supported by the Core will be: (1) synthesis of oligonucleotides for use as hybridization probes, DNA sequencing and polymerase chain reaction primers and coding sequences in plasmid expression vectors, (2) automated fluorescent dye-label DNA sequencing, (3) amino acid composition analysis of purified proteins and peptides, (4) N-terminal microsequencing of proteins and peptides for determination of primary sequence, (5) development of expression vector systems, and (6) high resolution chromatography for separation of peptides, purification of native proteins, and isolation of DNA restriction fragments free from contaminating RNA.